


dreaming of the crash

by callunavulgari



Series: Dark Month Collection [86]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Character Death, End of the World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: When the end of the world comes, they’re under the bed.





	dreaming of the crash

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically the 23rd of October that I didn't get to. Prompts were: under the bed, soft, animal, “if it’s meant to shatter, it will.” 
> 
> I listened to Zero Hours and it gave me feelings, so I wanted to write about the end of the world. This happened. Yes, I'm sorry, I know it's rude.

When the end of the world comes, they’re under the bed.

They are fifteen years old, and the space beneath Dipper’s bed is smaller than he remembers. Of course, they’re also bigger. Dipper is still gawky with adolescence, but Mabel got her growth spurt last year and her knees knock into his, her pointy elbows digging into his sides.

She’s sniffling, and if he could see in the dark, he knows that her eyes would be wet. He wants to soothe her, wants to tell her that it will be okay, but they’ve never lied to each other before. He won’t start now.

Bill is purring, clutched tight to her chest. He’s lazy and old and dumb, but more importantly, he’s just a cat. He doesn’t know what’s coming. When they got him from the shelter, they thought that he could make his later years an adventure. But Dipper guesses that it’s nice enough to know that they were happy.

“Are you sure there’s not something we can do?” she asks him. It’s the fourth time she’s asked. This time, he doesn’t answer. Doesn’t need to.

Dipper wishes a lot of things. He wishes that they could have seen the people they loved one last time. That they could do something miraculous to save the planet. That the world wasn’t ending at all. He wishes he could grow up. That he could have his first real kiss. That he could fall in love.

But mostly, he wishes that they were allowed to live.

“If it’s meant to shatter, it will,” he whispers into the darkness between them. He forgets who told him that. Whoever it was, he’s pretty sure that they hadn’t been talking about this, though.

Mabel’s hand brushes his. He grips it tight.

“I want to go home,” she whispers.

They are home. It’s the same square house they’ve lived in their whole lives. But he knows what she means.

“I want to go home, too,” he tells her.

Outside, there’s a noise. A rumble, like thunder or maybe an earthquake. A howling, too loud to be the wind. And sirens, because there would always be sirens at the end. The floorboards under their cheeks begin to tremble and shake. Bill stops purring, but he doesn’t fight, doesn’t move to leave them. Dipper’s glad about that.

“Promise me,” Mabel says, when the shaking grows worse. “If we get a chance for a do over, you’ll choose me.”

Dipper laughs, and tries to pretend that fear isn’t sealing his throat up tight. That the laugh doesn’t come out more of a sob.

“I’d always choose you,” he tells her, squeezing her hand one last time. His cheeks are wet. “Mystery twins, right?”

It is dark, and the world is ending, but he can feel her smile anyway. She squeezes back. “Right.”

He closes his eyes, and waits for it.

They aren’t waiting long.


End file.
